marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
William Baker (Ziemia-616)
Sandman (właściwie William Baker) – złodziej i gangster. Dawny nemezis Spider-Man'a. Galeria Sandman.PNG Sandman 2.PNG Sandman 3.PNG Sandman-20060203043140336-1-.jpg|Thomas Haden Church jako Sandman Sandman 4.PNG|Sandman - figurka kolekcjonerska Sand_man.png|Sandman w serialu ,,Mega Spiderman" xsm3-05-1396882493.jpg.pagespeed.ic.sTh_QDwCVp.jpg|Z lewej strony gigant Sandman w serialu ,,Mega Spiderman". Z prawej strony Sandman gigant z filmu. images (2)8678.jpg|Piaskowy Sandman z filmu. pobrane (8).jpg|Sandman w wersji Lego. Sandman_large.jpg|Gigant Sandman w wersji Lego. Tumblr mwukj2YDyq1rcp7bmo1 1280-1-.jpg Sandman-joines-avengers-129223-1-.jpg Flint Marko (Earth-TRN123)-1-.png Zdolności Sandman może zmienić każdą część ciała w piach - miękki lub twardy jak skała. Potrafi miotać dużymi ilościami piachu. Umię wywołać burzę piaskową jak i tornado. W formie burzy piaskowej może latać. Jego bronią na dłuższy dystans są pociski z piachu. Potrafi dostosowywać swoje kształty do budowli z piasku. Może zmienić się w piaskowe monstrum mogące zmieniać rozmiar. Historia Ziemia-616 William Baker miał kilka tożsamości, ale najbardziej znaną był Flint Marko. Trafił do więzienia, a kiedy uciekł, ukrył się blisko miejsca próby jądrowej i jego napromieniowane ciało zmieniło się w żywy piasek. Tak przemienił się w Sandmana. Początkowo używał swoich zdolności jako przestępca, potem jednak się zmienił i wstąpił do grupy Avengers. Ziemia-TRN123 Mega Spider-Man (2012-) Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 17 Stażyści S.H.I.E.L.D. przylatują na wyspę, na której przebywa Sandman. Początkowo przybiera on postać małego dzieciaka, później ukazuje prawdziwą formę. Tworzy labirynt, w którym więzi przez jakiś czas młodych bohaterów. Udaje im się uciec, lecz Flint również wchodzi na pokład statku pod postacią piasku. Pojazd rozbija się na lodzie. Sandman wychodzi z niego i biegnie w stronę lądu. Stażyści nie pozwalają mu jednak na to i zamieniają go w szkło. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 24 Sandman dostaje szansę na zmianę od S.H.I.E.L.D.. Spider-Man ma mu pomóc w staniu się bohaterem. Będąc na przechadce, spotykają Swarm. Flint pokonuje go. Idąc dalej spotykają kolejnego łotra, Batroc'a. Mimo tego, że Spidey uważa go za małe niebespieczeństwo, które nie wymaga interwencji bohaterów, Flint go nie ignotuje. Podczas walki w telebimie pojawia się Jameson, który jak zwykle źle ocenia pajęczaka i każdego jego toważysza. Sandman nie wytrzymuje i wraca do bycia złym. S.H.I.E.L.D. wysyła na miejsce Andusia, który pożera piasek Flinta. Ziemia-96283 Flint był przestępcą, lecz rabował by mieć pieniądze na leczenie córki. Przypadkowo zabił wujka Spider-Man'a, Ben'a Parker'a. Żałował tego. Został zabrany do więzienia. Flint uciekł z niego, a podczas ucieczki wpadł do akcelelatora cząstek, gdzie stał się Sandman'em po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. W trakcie napadu na ciężarówkę, Sandman i Spider-Man starli się ze sobą, lecz Flint uciekł. Peter dowiedział się od policjanta George'a Stacy'ego o prawdziwym mordercy wujka. Podczas kolejnego napadu, tym razem na bank, Peter ponownie starł się z Sandman'em, lecz tym razem miał na sobie symbiot, dzięki czemu miał przewagę. Podczas potyczki, został uszkodzony zbiornik wodny i Flint zmienił się w błoto. Sandman jednak przeżył. Połączył on siły z Eddie'em Brock'iem. Razem walczyli z Spider-Man'em. Pojawił się jednak Harry Osborn, który zakłucił dotychczasowy przebieg walki. Pokonali oni Venom'a i Sandman'a kosztem życia Harry'ego. Flint chwilę rozmawiał z Spider-Man'em i go przeprosił. Gdy Peter mu wybaczył, Flint rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Media Komiksy Filmy * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Spider-Man: Daleko od domu (2019) Serial * Mega Spider-Man (2012-) Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Spider-Man - Friend or Foe? * Spider-man 3 Ciekawostki * Jego ubranie także zmienia się w piach. * Podczas pierwszej walki ze Spider-Manem Sandman został przez niego wciągnięty do odkurzacza. * Choć największym wrogiem Sandmana pozostaje Spider-Man, bywało, że sobie pomagali. * W filmie Spider-Man 3 (2007) połączył siły z Venomem, w celu zabicia Spider-Mana. * W filmie Spider-Man 3 (2007) okazuje się że był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Bena Parkera. * Można pokonać go m.i.n wodą * połączył się w jedną istotę z Hydro Manem de:Sandman en:Sandman nl:Sandman ro:Omul nisip Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Nadludzie Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Sinister Six Kategoria:Frightful Four Kategoria:Masters of Evil Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Sinister Twelve Kategoria:Intruders Kategoria:Wild Pack Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Wrogowie Spider-Mana Kategoria:Superzłoczyńca Kategoria:Przestępca Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:Brązowoocy Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Z super wytrzymałością Kategoria:Ze średnią inteligencją Kategoria:Z normalną szybkością Kategoria:Bez projekcji energii Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Sandman